


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 16

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 16

断续的梦境里总是淅淅沥沥的雨声，因为与现实太过相近，他往往分不清何为梦境。巨大的雨幕就似一个没有出口的迷宫，置身其中，仿佛连身体也会逐渐被雨水融化。  
身上的热度虽气温下降而流失，没有盖被而在沙发上睡着绝对是个不明智之举。猛地打了个寒颤，青年慢慢睁开眼睑。  
除了自家熟悉的天花板外，两汪幽蓝色的波光已不让人陌生。  
“……妈的，我真心怀疑你不是安卓而是鬼魂。” 疲惫与厌恶与那瞬像蚂蚁爬上身体，青年难耐地挠挠背脊，用外套盖住自己的脸继续呼呼大睡。  
闯进盖文•李德家的RK900一如以往任何一次地弯腰观察这名36岁的人类青年。切换到现场分析模式，他检测到对方的心跳、血压等数据。这些数字他获得过多遍，早已没有参考价值。而现在，他更想要的是别的资料——构成这个人类男子、独一无二的数据。  
系统自主指令浮现，仿生人立即采取行动。他一下子翻过青年的身体，二话不说地就开始逐件扒光衣服。青年吓了一跳，挥舞手脚想要挣扎抗拒，但是怎么敌得过仿生人的力量。不消片刻，盖文就满脸气红、光溜溜地摊在沙发上怒瞪900。  
不知道900又发什么神经，虽然他多次明确表示想和900发生关系，但是被这样强行扒衣服，果然还是很丢男人的脸。  
“你要是想搞夜袭我很高兴，但是能不能等白天……我真的他妈的很困啊……”  
载着一腔的怒火与倦意，性欲当然提不上来。  
不过，900的行为当然也不是希望和对方进行性交。  
见盖文一副不合作的样子，他淡淡说了一句“那就失礼了”便伸手去触摸对方。被仿生人皮肤的冰凉感碰到的人霍地鸡皮疙瘩就起来了，900的手在他身上肆无忌惮地游走抚摸，像要确认每一寸皮肤的触感与细节，漂亮的蓝眼凝注着底下不断因发痒和羞耻而乱动的人，青年嘴里不住漏出笑声与愤怒的臭骂声，而仿生人则置若罔闻，白皙的双手毫不介怀地游走在各个敏感处——脖颈、胸部、腋窝、腰际、下腹、腿侧，就连性器也被他摸了个透彻。  
“我操！你干嘛！我说笑的！！你这个没鸡鸡又没洞洞的安卓还想强奸男人了！？”  
仿生人的皮肤与人类近似，甚至更加柔软。那种触感是奇妙而舒适的，就像被一个按摩生手服务一样。但是，这一切的前提都是在自己身上乱来的人要足够好看。  
那张无表情中透露着坚持的冷艳脸蛋配合抚摸的动作，不一会就让青年臣服与欲望，阴茎老实地抬头了。这还没有休止，那只还是婴儿的大型犬类摸着摸着就爬到他的身上，见他脸上渗出汗珠，便遵从RK系列传统地伸舌去舔。  
湿柔的舌头缓慢而暧昧地脸颊、下颌处流连游弋，虽然盖文明白900没有情欲之意，但那些舔舐与抚摸实在是太过诱人。  
滋溜滋溜舌头滑过的额湿润声响与耳边飘荡，青年亦受不了地轻哼出声，分身感受着这份腻人的无恶意撒娇而更加挺立，他一肚子矛盾，只可咬牙忍耐了。  
“妈的……你真的是狗吗……现在要怎么办啊……”  
绝望地捂脸长叹，虽然超级想和这该死安卓就在这沙发上翻云覆雨，但是用手指头想想都知道900不会同意。  
这不，撩起欲火的安卓收回那色情的舌头，眼眸中正经得不能再正经。  
“再见，祝你有个好梦。”  
说罢，900起身想走，光着身子的人类一惊，立即拉住他的手。  
“你把我弄勃起了竟然想撒手就走？没门！！”  
厚脸皮地大喊道，盖文如一只八爪鱼般地粘到900身上，硬是把他拽到沙发压在自己身下。望着高岭之花一般的容颜，一丝凌辱的快感窜上烧着欲火的身体，青年龇牙痞子式地笑着，“安卓是不会忘掉事情的吧？你还记得你跟我说过要是我想解决的话，可以找你吗？”  
卧在赤裸的人类下方，密不透风的衣着正被对方一颗颗纽扣地解开，900面容依旧冷淡。“我确实如此说过。不过正如你所说，我没有安装性爱模块。”  
“是啊……这就他妈很尴尬了……”如此敷衍说着，青年的手探入禁欲的黑色衬衫中，嘴巴贪婪地吮吸对方薄薄的唇瓣，不管900有没有反应，反正他自己则兴奋起来。  
将对方无动于衷的手撂到自己的腰臀上，他虽然希望可以主动要自己，不过这样冰冰冷只能让自己来主动索取的似乎也不错。  
如一只发情的野兽在900身上磨蹭、痴狂地亲吻，青年将对方的手指直接凑到屁股的中间。  
凑近仿生人冷艳的脸，人类的青年毫不掩饰脸上张狂的情欲，那就像火与冰的对比一般，让他疯狂。  
“塑料混蛋，你应该知道前列腺在哪里的吧？”饥渴地舔舔嘴巴，青年已耐不住将仿生人的手指往屁眼里送。  
如死鱼般躺着的900依旧面无表情，不过只要稍稍一分析，就能知道这污秽的人想做什么。  
“需要为你按摩吗？”  
盖文一愣，笑意更深，“哦豁，突然就机灵了呢。”  
毫无感情可言的抚慰就此开始，仿生人扫描出人类埋在直肠里的前列腺位置，中指只需插入大概4-5里面，便可以触碰到那个敏感部位。从生理来说，男性与男性性交的深度插入其实是多此一举，真正可以获得快感只是位于很前端的前列腺。知晓这一点的仿生人自然没有深入盖文的身体深处，而是如对方所愿地戳碰和刺激那一小点。趴在仿生人身上的人类遵从着欲望的指示狂热地吻着900，即便900没有丝毫回应，他也不断地把舌头送往又湿又软的口腔里头，尝试勾起刚才还在舔自己的舌，吮吸那些冰凉美味的汁液，淫荡的身体不断向下扭动腰肢，将自己的敏感点送到对方的指尖上。  
低沉沙哑的嗓音从亲吻的唇缝中透出，厌恶人类的900没有作出任何的反抗，当然也没有过多的迎合。他只是淡淡地满足着盖文的需求，在对方深吻自己的时候悄然记录下所有的物理数据。青年的身体很热，男性的气息浓烈地散发着，他高高勃起的阴茎在仿生人光滑的小腹上不停磨蹭，更捉起对方的手要与后面一起服务自己，对方冰蓝的眸光里藏着是鄙视还是厌恶，全都会化成催情剂，让他的鸡巴在900圈起来的手心里抽插得更加猛烈。  
无论是对方占有自己，还是他侵占对方，这都是盖文•李德所渴求的甜蜜与亲近，是RK900所无法拥有的热烈的感情。  
最后，在一阵浪荡的呻吟中，人类擅自就高潮，大量精液喷薄而出，一股又一股地射在黑色衬衫中间坦露的雪白机体上。后庭与分身同时早就的高潮让青年浑身酥麻，如通电一般。他脱力地摊在900身上，仍不忘迷醉地看着这漂亮无暇的脸蛋，粗糙的胡渣不住蹭着对方，在细腻的皮肤上落下痴情的轻吻。  
“Fuck……你这该死的安卓……”  
虽然是骂人的话，但语气里带着宠溺与嘉赏，900默默地看着上方青年的模样，从身体相触的地方，对方的脉搏、心跳都能传入这具以蓝血充惯的躯壳里——那不是数据得来的分析结论，而是真实的、能感受到得到的、如同自己也拥有了心跳的感觉。  
“警探，纵欲对身体不好。”淡淡地说着，900想要推开射过一次然而还欲火焚身的人，但是青年才不给他机会。  
“给我闭上嘴巴。”  
一旦捉住这性感火辣的家伙，他就不打算就这样放900回去。  
更多缠绵的吻深入嘴中，性液在两人胸部间粘稠推开，唾液与精液的摩擦搅浑发出暧昧的啧啧声响，在落着雨点声声的室内飞荡回响。  
渐渐地，900亦闭上眼睛，任由人类对他发泄、倾诉欲望。  
他会将盖文•李德一切记录下来，为此、稍微装作服从与温驯一点也无妨。

泛着白光的电脑荧屏中弹出“正在发出通话邀请，请耐心等候”的窗口，康纳退开露出白色机体的手，映着灯光的蜜色眼睛乖巧地看向自己的搭档。  
“这样就行了。”  
“谢谢。”戴着老花镜、一头乱发帮其小辫子的汉克瞄了一眼就在身边露在DPD卫衣底下只穿着袜子的柔白大腿，有想过喊康纳去穿条裤子，不过马上就取消了这个想法。不知道这家伙有没有穿内裤，只是想想就叫人心痒痒的，好像回到十几岁青春期那么幼稚。  
发出的视频电话邀请还没有任何回应，康纳好奇地问，“汉克，你找卡姆斯基有什么事吗？”  
汉克看了一眼康纳，闪烁的眼神显得有点心虚。  
“是大人的事情，小孩子别管。”  
“……我不是小孩子。”  
“你才一岁多不是小孩子就是小婴儿，去跟相扑玩吧。”  
“Got it.”  
没办法，男孩只能听话地走到一边，和大狗狗一起玩耍。  
确认康纳和相扑玩得欢没有留意这边，汉克这才把目光投回电脑。这时，网络的另一边有了回应，穿着睡衣的灰眼青年出现在对话框里，中年男人不擅地眯着眼睛，手指在触屏上缓慢移动，好一会才成功把话框最大化。  
“晚上好，副队长。找我有什么事？难得你会用视频通话，是康纳帮你弄的吧？”  
“吵死了，接通了不就够了吗。”银发男人翻了个白眼，每次跟这家伙说话，他就觉得自己脑细胞又要死一堆。  
“那么……我有什么可以帮你的？”  
直入正题，虽然面前不是卡姆斯基真人，但这个传统男人还是觉得尴尬万分。  
“上次你不是说过什么……给康纳装什么……”  
“性爱模组，对吧？”还没等汉克吞吞吐吐完，卡姆斯基就先猜出来了。  
心里喊了句“oh god”，汉克只可点头，“是啊…………”  
画面里的男人立即一脸振奋，“终于想通了吗？敌不过人类丑陋的、低级的肉体性欲了？”  
眼神里射出些睥睨，汉克真心希望视频质量可以高些，好让卡姆斯基看清楚自己的表情有多鄙视，“你说这些话时还有记得你自己也是个人类吗？”  
然而青年当然对他的吐槽不以为意，径自就热衷地介绍起来。  
“这是性爱模组的相关硬件选择，你可以慢慢看。软体方面比较复杂，我觉得由我来处理比较好。不过如果你有什么特殊情感要求也可以向我提出，我会尽力满足。”  
对方导出一系列安卓用性爱模组的配件列表，基本是各种大小、颜色、形状的男女性器官。眼前突然呈现出如此大量且露骨的隐私部位，汉克一下子接受不来，不得不捂住了脸低喊“Holy shit”。  
服务周全的仿生人之父接着体贴介绍，“如果觉得难以想象，我还给你弄了个小程序。”  
划下那堆烧脑的菜单，卡姆斯基这回点开一个简单明了的界面，右边是一个RK800裸体的模型，左边是各种的分类。青年演示地把其中一个男性阴茎拖动到右边，本没有性器的仿生人立即添上了性交组件，并可以选择查看各种状态，例如勃起等。  
“只要点击你想要的组件就可以在康纳身上预览效果，就跟换装游戏一样，很简单吧？”  
手都要把脸上的皱褶拉长了，汉克绝望喊道，“我的老天……”  
“汉克，你看上去很困扰的样子，需要我帮忙吗？”听到汉克的喊声，一边的康纳担心地看了过来。  
“不用！不要过来！”生怕康纳会看到电脑屏幕，汉克立即用宽度十足的身体挡住，对头的青年无奈一笑，将尴尬的画面关闭，只留下自己的大脸。  
“话说回来，安德森副队长，给康纳安装性爱模组这件事，你问过他意见了吗？”  
“哈…？”话锋转得太过突然，汉克挑挑几乎没有的眉毛。  
“康纳已经是异常仿生人，他有权力选择是否安装性爱模组、是否和人类发生性关系，你想要跨过他的意思，这似乎有所不妥呢。”  
虽然卡姆斯基的话不无道理，但是汉克听得有点恼怒，“……你当时一直鼓吹我装这个那个，现在你过来跟我说要问康纳意见？”  
青年微笑着摊手耸肩，诚然一副不负责任的模样，“抱歉，是我的疏忽。但是如果没有康纳的同意，我是不会给他装的。啊我还有事做，先挂了，bye~”  
“喂！”  
对话率先挂断电话，汉克气得一拍桌子，“混账卡姆斯基…”  
难得他终于下定决心要结束这段日子以来的无性风格性交，现在竟然再给他下一道难关！从来没有试过如此赤裸地把性放在桌面上谈，更没有对孩子作性教育经验的男人瞬间觉得犹如泰山压顶，压力好大。  
关掉电脑，汉克一屁股塞进沙发里闷闷地打开电视。  
正为相扑梳毛的康纳看了过来，“通话结束了吗？”  
“是啊，那该死的家伙挂我电话。”  
气恼地说着，他亦若有所思地看向康纳。刚才卡姆斯基说的话掠过脑海，他沉默片刻，终于还是觉得此事拖多一日就会更麻烦。  
“……康纳，过来。”  
拍拍自己大腿，男人心中有点小坏心想男孩那白皙细嫩的腿坐在身上，然而康纳这木头则坐到了旁边，还一脸乖地等着他说话。  
揩油的想法落空，汉克心想自己果然就是个普通的好色中年。清清喉咙，他将身子转正面向康纳，“你想不想装…………”  
然而话说到一半，他就是卡了。  
男孩歪歪头，“装？”  
“就是装……那个……”斟酌着怎么说才能不那么露骨，汉克绞尽脑汁，拼命回想自己有否相关的育儿知识，虽然到最后脑内剩下的都是刚才在电脑里面看到的大量需要洗眼的画面。他当然不觉得康纳身上多了一条东西是难看的，就像在虚拟网络那次不也很可爱嘛……  
忽地，他灵机一现。  
“就是……小恶魔有的那个。”没错，就是这样！  
听着汉克隐晦的提示，康纳很快就懂了，“性爱模组？”  
“是啊。”  
“汉克你想我装吗？”几乎没有经过思考，康纳马上反问。  
“我……！”汉克瞬间一窒，“我当然……想……但是这是为了让你更像一个活生生的人类，才不是为了sex。但是！重要的是你的想法，谁都不可以强迫你，要是你不愿意的话，我们就维持现状。”  
承认自己的欲望需要过多的勇气，但卡姆斯基说得对。也许是一直以来他已习惯康纳将自己奉为上帝一般对待，他便自以为是地认为自己的所想亦是康纳的所望。人类所谓的自私，便是这样的呈现吧。  
可是汉克的好心，康纳并不了解。  
“我想要装。这样就可以更好地帮汉克你解决性欲问题了，汉克你也想要这样吧？”  
“你到底懂没懂啊，这个跟我无关！是你自己的想法！”  
汉克努力想要解释，他想要康纳拥有自己独立的人格，而不是像槲寄生一般依赖着他。  
然而他的话能有多少能让康纳明白呢。男孩安静地看着对方激动的表情，他的系统从突破墙壁起的那天，就只有一条指令永远排在最优先的位置。  
低垂了眸子，昏黄的灯光染深了他的眼珠。  
“……我其实没什么想法的，汉克。我只是想要和你一起，只要汉克高兴的话，我什么都愿意做。”  
假若说马库斯是真正地成为了一个“人”，那么康纳便只拥有了一个“人”的某部分，并不是完全地成为了“人类”。他也许不曾意识到自己根本只是依赖汉克而生，但当他看到那名警用仿生人因为人类的过世而选择自杀之后，他便明白了。  
与其说是他想要和汉克在一起，更不如说他不愿失去汉克。  
这样是汉克希望康纳能安装性爱部件的原因——在墓地的经历后，汉克明显感受到康纳的不妥。抱着如果能在身体上更靠近人类可能会让康纳消除一些介怀的想法，他才会在今晚和卡姆斯基通电话的。现在，他更觉得自己的选择是对的。  
稍稍坐正了身子，汉克低声地谆谆善诱。  
“你必须学会做一个人，康纳。你要拥有自己的想法，不被他人左右的、自己的生存意义。而那个意义、你的中心……不能是人类。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为人类是会变的啊。人类不像你们，他们会变心、会背叛、总有一日会死去……到时候，我离开了你，你要怎么办？”  
即便再多不愿，这些话他仍然要说出口。他不觉得自己能活多那么长久，那么总有一日，他会离开康纳，到天国与儿子相聚。  
“我……”一刹间，康纳无法回答。仿生人的LED灯旋动着黄圈，表情凝滞了，眼睛里可见地失去光辉。  
“你不能像那个仿生人一样，知道吗？”  
然而，残酷而真实的劝喻还在继续。  
“汉克……”  
“虽然我知道我不能命令你，但是……我不希望你那样做，绝不希望。”  
人类自以为的善良、体贴，便是最尖锐的利刃。他的“无私”笔直地插入康纳初生的心中，将那幼小的灵魂破成粉身碎骨。  
“听到吗，康纳？答应我。”  
温柔低沉的嗓音在耳边诱惑，那刻，一切记忆的片段擅自就重播出来。他与汉克经历过的危险时刻、对方就在这里对自己说“你会放我走吗”、仿生人在坟前自杀、与汉克淡淡地看着仿生人的尸体，说“你与他去不了同一个天堂”。  
“…………我无法答应你。”  
在状态灯变红的那刻，康纳痛苦地皱了眉，向来满载柔情的双眼里竟生出些类似憎恨的光。  
“康纳……”汉克的心头一紧，正欲说些什么来弥补，对方竟忽然站起来，并向门口步步后退。  
捏紧了拳头，越来越靠近身后的雨声此刻亦在他的体内轰隆作响。  
眼前的所见出现模糊与乱码，再深刻的男子面容也变得丑陋不清，只要汉克一靠近，他的系统出现错误提示，越来越多、越来越严重，人类的身影与某个虚构出来的安卓刹那重叠，顷刻间，一切分崩离析，再也无法承受。  
“不……不要……假如汉克你不在的话，那我为什么还要存在这个世上……！”  
带着电子音的喊声一刹间吓了汉克一跳，不好的预感庞然降临，正想向前拉住无端崩溃的康纳，男孩则头也不回地冲出大门。  
“康纳，你别激动，先回来……康纳！！”  
汉克大喊着追出去去，却不料因为门口湿滑而摔得屁股开花。雨中，康纳半截黑半截白的身影已快速奔向街的尽头。  
“你给我穿上裤子……！！”  
辛苦地扶着一副老骨头站起来，再举目一看，他心爱的男孩已经消去踪影。  
“妈的，跑太快了吧！”  
火大地臭骂一句，他抬头看了看天，脑袋有如被锤击一样痛。  
要是康纳像平时那整齐地穿戴他还不那么担心，但是现在以那只穿着卫衣光着腿的样子，他觉得自己必须尽快找到康纳了。  
在这个城市做了多年的警察，他深知夜深时潜伏的罪恶有多可怕。

 

“哔——”  
长达一分钟还没有终止迹象的门铃声划破雨夜室内肉体暧昧的摩挲声响，被压在身下狂热亲吻的蓝眼仿生人冷静地将发情中的人类青年推开一些，“李德警探，我认为你去开一下门比较好。”  
“谁他妈这么会看时间啊……”  
正亲得火热的青年眉心一蹙，软肉冰香正在怀，大好的气氛都被破坏了。刺耳的声音还在继续，盖文无可奈何只能捡起地毯的裤子囫囵穿上，走到门后“砰”的一声粗暴打开。  
“谁啊！！”  
湿漉漉的门外站在一个湿漉漉的男人，盖文才刚看清楚那是谁，来者就大步跨进室内，身上的水弄得地面都是。  
“老头子你来这里干……喂这不是你家！”  
话还没说完，深夜造访的汉克擅自在盖文家乱逛乱看，仿佛在寻找匿藏的犯人一样。粗略看了一遍没有想找的人，男人的一双眼睛便怒瞪向正整理敞开衣服的900.  
“康纳在哪里？”  
一颗颗纽扣扣好，900从沙发站起身，平淡地对视上男人凶恶的表情，“安德森副队长，我不明白你在说什么。”  
“别给我装傻！”男人猛地抓起他的领子，如一只发狂的野兽般嘶吼，“他可能联络的就只有你了！”  
看到汉克威胁900这一幕，盖文立即上前挣开中年男子的手，将比自己高大的仿生人护在身后。  
“干嘛啊！打狗也要看主人脸！”  
怒视了盖文一眼，男人转身继续尝试在屋内寻找。既然上次900失意来过他家，那他也断定康纳如果不高兴了，或许会到900所在的地方寻求安慰。在赶来的时候他已经给卡姆斯基打过电话，得到的回复是没法定位一名异常仿生人，而且康纳也没有主动联系过他。询问了900并不在家，他便凭直觉认为900会在盖文家。  
“康纳！别藏起来了！我来接你回家了！！”  
“嘿！我说了这不是你家你聋了啊！”  
两个人类在屋子里大吵大叫，仿生人安静地看着这出闹剧，在给康纳发信却无果后，他终于开口，“副队长，假如你是在找RK800的话，很抱歉，他没有来过这里，也不曾联系过我。”  
汉克叹了口气，停下无用的翻找，“那么你能知道他在哪里的吧？你们安卓不是可以……无线电什么的通话吗？”  
“我刚才试着联系RK800，但暂时没有得到回复。而且，异常仿生人没办法被追踪到，所以我也不知道他在哪里。”  
叉着刚摔疼的老腰，汉克看着窗外的雨势，眉头深锁，眼角的皱纹令他一下子仿佛老了几岁。  
“Damn it……这下雨天的他能去哪……”  
默默看着这名银发挂着雨水的男人，900的机体内播映出早前从RK800那里获得的视频信息——坟地上，这个男人寂寥地站着，草率地发出那样的感叹，然后让康纳系统产生前所未有的动荡与错误，滋生出类似“恐惧”与“悲伤”的代码。  
汉克•安德森，这张脸、这个身体，只差一步他就能亲眼看到以这个人类为模型构建的仿生人。然而康纳拒绝了。RK800渴望的是与汉克•安德森共同存在，那么以机械取代终会死亡的肉体才是正确之选。这到底是为什么呢，他始终不明白。  
仿生人的状态灯转动着炫蓝的光，将人类焦急而担忧的表情收入档案。这时，他的腰肢被半裸的青年一把楼上，性格恶劣的家伙毫无同情心地嘲讽道，“呵呵~小狗狗跑丢了吗？真惨啊~没有用绳子拴紧吧？”  
汉克瞪了盖文，然而怒火再也燃不起来，“闭上你的狗嘴，盖文。”  
低声了骂了一句，男人失望地走向门口。  
“打扰了。”  
随着关门的声音，淅沥的雨声再度被隔绝在门外。望着男人在窗外掠过的匆匆背影，900若有所思，目光一直无法移离。  
“老不死的，嚣张什么啊。”不爽地骂了一句，盖文拉着900的手就想继续在沙发上亲热，“900，我们继续。”  
可是，此时的900已不如刚才那样乖巧听话，而是铁柱一般地伫立着，丝毫不动摇。那刻，盖文几乎是有强烈预感地朝天翻了个白眼，“又咋了？！”  
“我收到指令，需要帮助安德森副队长寻找RK800。”仿生人的瞳里烁动着电流微光，当看向他的人类搭档时，对方亦知道绝对无法说不。  
“天杀的卡姆混蛋……”烦躁地一拍脑门，内心诅咒某人千百遍，青年立即捡起地上的衣服穿。  
看到盖文一脸厌烦地穿戴，900推断到他要跟自己一起出去寻找康纳，“天气预报说未来一两小时雨势会加大，请警探在家呆着吧。”  
“我也要去。”不容拒绝地说着，盖文翻出一件雨衣给900套上。仿生人呆呆看着人类，知道就算说了“安卓淋雨也没事”对方也不会停下，不过，他有另外的事更在意。  
“李德警探，你不是非常厌恶RK800的吗？”  
从康纳获取到的旧资料来看，他的搭档曾与康纳发生过多次争执，就算是现在盖文对康纳和汉克的态度也不曾好过。  
“是啊，那个该死的安卓……”青年平淡地念着，将雨衣的拉链拉到最上，灰绿的眸子不经意地扫过那懵懂的蓝眸，“不过，假如你在意他的话，那我也不是不可以对他好点。”  
喉头咽下一口苦水，青年垂下眸去，将卫衣的兜帽盖上。  
“走了。”

 

赶上了离去不久的汉克，三人漫无目的的寻找就此开始。  
距离康纳失去踪迹还没有多久，照理来说他不会跑到太远的地方，但是如果乘坐计程车就很难说了。在附近街区寻找没有结果，汉克带着900和盖文去了几个对康纳和自己来说颇有意义的地方——大使桥、汉堡店，最后虽然不愿但也去了一趟墓地，但不幸还是没有康纳的踪影。  
冰冷的雨水在一丝丝地夺取人类的温度与体力，即便900将雨衣让给了汉克，一轮下来他还是湿了大半个身子。  
这样下去，人类一定会受不住的。即便找回了RK800，看到汉克•安德森病倒的样子也一定会担心——站在屋檐下避雨稍作休息时，900做出了如此分析，并立即拉住想要冲出去继续找的男人。  
“副队长，关于RK800的事，我必须从你这里获得情报，才能找到更多线索。”  
明白这样找下去也不是办法，汉克叹着气，双眸疲惫地抬起，“……你想知道什么？”  
他未曾与安德森副队长合作过，但总不会比盖文•李德困难。  
“RK800为什么会与你失去联络？他应该非常愿意时刻呆在你身边的才对。请问你是否对他做了什么才让他落荒而逃的。”  
安卓机的直白发言让汉克不禁反驳，“才不是什么落荒而逃好吗？只是……那家伙太敏感了……”  
话到最后变得底气不足，900的话也许一矢中的，男子内疚地别开眼神，不愿对视上那张与康纳几乎一样的脸。一想到现在这孩子或许在哪个肮脏的角落如一只被抛弃的小狗般哭泣，他就心如刀割。  
没错，他为什么要这样说呢。康纳虽然看着是个大人，但其实只是个脆弱的孩子啊。他又怎么能一下子接受自己总有一日会舍他而去的事实呢。  
痛苦地责备着自己的不慎，偏偏这时不会看气氛的青年还凑过来嘲讽，“莫非是想要强上然后被讨厌了？就像伊甸园那次的案子一样。”  
汉克眉头一蹙，不知这家伙跟过来到底是想帮忙还是看热闹的。  
“你这傻卵给我滚一边去，我要跟900说点话。”  
盖文识趣地蹲到一边，汉克这才可以宽下心跟900说出数个小时前自己对康纳说得那番教诲。人类与仿生人不同，他们需要语言来沟通，但是即便如此，之间仍有存有巨大的鸿沟。900听着汉克的忆述，他知晓RK800的逃离便是这样的一出悲剧。  
“看来那名自行停机的仿生人对RK800产生的影响要比想象中大。”  
就像是一点星火，点燃埋藏在平静与甜蜜之下的火种，然后一发不可收拾。  
“你知道？”900竟然会知道那件事，汉克有些惊讶。  
“没错，RK800会和我进行定期的数据交换。”  
“上帝……这孩子真是……”康纳对900竟会如此地坦诚，怕不是连和自己的亲密接触也一并传过去了。卡姆斯基一个也就算了，连900也……虽然知道900对此压根不会在意，但是身为传统男性的汉克还是一时间无法接受自己的私生活被随时随地视奸。  
但是，现在并不是在意这个的时候。  
“康纳，你到你去了哪啊…………”  
时间一分一秒流走，曾经熟悉的恐惧悄然窜上人类冰凉湿透的身体。是康纳将他从地狱拉回来，也同样是康纳有那个能力将他再一次推落地狱。  
庞大的阴影笼罩而来，如巨石般压垮精神，而就在这绝望之时，900的目光忽然凌厉。  
“RK800发来了联络。”  
这个好消息立即振奋快崩溃的人类，他冲到900面前急切大喊，“什么！？马上接啊！你能开免提什么的吗？”  
但是900的样子有些不妥。看了汉克一眼，900小心地将兴奋的人类推开。  
“等一下，情况有些异常……安德森副队长，待会还请你务必冷静，尽量不要说话。”  
男人蹊跷地挑了挑眉，他知道自己必须冷静，然而还是压抑不住地低喊，“快开啊！”  
示意地给了汉克一个目光，900立刻将连同的通话从嘴中播放出来。  
“嘿……你是丢了东西吧？”  
由RK800发来的联络却不是康纳的声音，而是一名陌生的男性。背景音有些吵杂，但能听出现场不止有一个人。  
汉克紧张地看着900，他抬手希望男人保持安静，由来他沟通。  
“你们是谁，把他怎么了？”  
“我们这边正好缺点资材……本来想拆掉这漂亮的小安卓的，不过还是不怎么够呢……因为现在大部分仿生人的材料都被该死的CYBER LIFE控制了，所以只可以拜托你送点过来啦。”  
在通话那头传来并非康纳声音的那刻，身为警务人员的汉克和盖文都已推测到最坏情况。  
绑架、勒索，甚至更糟的……汉克不敢再想象。  
“如你所说，想要从CYBER LIFE拿到大量的材料并不简单，我只能尽量。”留意着汉克的神色，900小心地进行谈判。  
“没有什么尽量不尽量的，我现在是威胁！是勒索！你懂吗！”忽地，对方失去了耐心，暴躁的声音从900口中传出，“如果三天之内不把东西送过来，你的小可爱就会大卸八件都不止！他身上的每一个零件都会出现在黑市上面！！”  
匪徒话音落下的一刻，汉克亦到达爆发的顶端，“你试试动他一条头发！！不管你是安卓还是人类！我会马上送你去见撒旦！！！”如同看到了康纳被虐待的画面，男子用力捏着900的领子，怒目圆瞪，破口大骂，“你他妈听到没有！！让我跟他说话！！”  
愤怒的吼声在这一小块遮挡雨点的屋檐底下震响，一直在旁的青年沉默地低下了头，900亦垂下眼睑，“……副队长，对方挂断了。”  
“Fuck！！他在哪，康纳在哪里！！”被那通联络激怒的男人快要失去理智般咆哮，无论是900还是盖文都从来没看过汉克如此生气过。  
最高端的警用仿生人通过刚才的对话找到了某个地址，在核对DPD资料库无果后，他立即在康纳传送过来的数据中找寻相关信息。  
不费毫秒的时间，该地址的资料陈列在系统平台，仿生人顿时有过几秒的静默。  
“……我已经追踪到发信地址，但是在去之前，我觉得最好先武装一下。”  
“我管他是天堂还是地狱，我必须、马上找到康纳！”  
他语中的决断容不下一分的迟疑，这名人类眼底活生生的愤怒与坚持是否能完全复制在一具冰冷的机械上呢——在那瞬间，这样的疑惑闪过仿生人的由数据构成的脑海。  
“好的，我明白了。从RK800传输过来的资料得知，发信地址是……  
他想亲眼见证汉克•安德森能为RK800-51做到何种地步。  
“底特律市内耶利哥的一个分基地。”  
听到那个词时，一瞬的惊震划过汉克的脸。但在下一秒钟，所有的疑虑与震惊都被抹去，剩下的就近似疯狂的执着。  
“好啊……看来我得替马库斯教训教训小弟了。”

 

体内的热血被如此激起实属不愿。  
但是为了他心爱的男孩，一切都是值得的。


End file.
